leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dr Mundo/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Skórki= |-| Chińskie skórki= DrMundo OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Pierwszy Klasyczny Dr Mundo Dr. Mundo OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Drugi Klasyczny Dr Mundo Dr. Mundo ToxicSkin Ch.jpg|Toksyczny Dr Mundo Dr. Mundo Mr.MundoverseSkin Ch.jpg|Mr. Mundowersum |-| Wygląd w grze= Dr. Mundo Rageborn Screenshots.jpg|Wściekły Mundo TPA Skin Screenshots.jpg|TPA Mundo Dr. Mundo PoolParty Screenshots.png|Basenowy Mundo Ciekawostki * został zaprojektowany przez Fantasyworda – projektanta, który już nie jest związany z Riot Games. Pracował on także nad . **Był to czas, kiedy w Riocie bohaterowie powstawali w zawrotnym tempie, a sam powstał zaledwie w miesiąc. **Jego tymczasowym imieniem w trakcie projektowania było "Dr Mabuse" (pochodzące z niemieckiego horroru z 1922 roku). ***Aktualne imię nawiązuje do Edmudno, jednego z artystów Riotu. **W początkowym projekcie był zszywańcem z części ciała różnych istot. Posiadał nogi jaszczura i kilka przeróżnych kończyn na plecach. Miał być czymś w rodzaju zbieracza, doktora, który się ulepszał poprzez przerabianie siebie w potwora. ***Możliwe, że na bazie tych konceptów powstał . *Jego pierwotną bronią były nożyce, a później duża ząbkowana piła. Nie działało ani nie wyglądało to jednak dobrze, więc zdecydowano się na tasak. **We wczesnej wersji im częściej rzucało się , tym szybciej można było użyć go ponownie. Stało się to tak potężnym narzędziem, że aż było jego superumiejętnością. Przypominało to . *Głosu udziela mu Robert Tondera, który dubbinguje również , i . *Słowo mundo w języku hiszpańskim, portugalskim oraz filipińskim oznacza świat. * jest jedynym bohaterem, którego imię zostało zmienione w polskiej wersji gry. Usunięta została kropka przy jego tytule, jako że jest niezgodna z polskimi zasadami interpunkcji. * może być nawiązaniem do postaci Dr Hyde'a z filmu Van Helsing. *Ikony i były również widoczne w jego wcześniejszym modelu z czasów wczesnej bety. Dodatkowo ten model można było zobaczyć w trumnie w jesiennej wersji Summoner's Rift. *Jego taniec został zainspirowany przez jeden z odcinków serialu telewizyjnego Dr House, w którym tytułowy bohater tańczy w rytm piosenki "Fight the Power". Porównanie można zobaczyć tutaj. *Organizm nie toleruje laktozy. * jest jednym z 5 bohaterów, którzy używają swojego zdrowia do korzystania z umiejętności. Pozostała czwórka to: , , i . **Jednakże jest jedyną postacią z całej piątki, która używa zdrowia również przy aktywacji superumiejętności – . Cytaty *Jeden z cytatów: "Mundo, (siorbanie) zmiażdżyć." może być odniesieniem do Hulka – postaci z uniwersum Marvela. *Słynny cytat : "Mundo chodzić gdzie chcieć." być może jest odniesieniem do kwestii Duke Nukema: "Idę tam, gdzie chcę i ja decyduję, gdzie idę.""I go where I please, and I please where I go." **Dodatkowo ten zwrot jest popularny wśród społeczności League of Legends. *Wiele kwestii wykorzystanych w skórce ma odniesienie do znanego filmu pt. Życie biurowe. **Cytat: "Mundo zjadać PIT-y." ma odniesienie do PIT-u – podatku płaconego w Polsce przez osoby fizyczne. Skórki * **Nawiązuje do jednej z postaci uniwersum Marvela – Hulka. *W wczesnych wersjach gry (alpha) miała pojawić się skórka "Horror Mundo", jednak ostatecznie nigdy się ona nie ukazała. **Zachowany jest jednak obraz, pokazujący jej model. Może to też być jednak stary model owej postaci. * **Nawiązanie do jednego z najważniejszych tytułów, jaki można otrzymać w kulturystyce – Mr. Universe. * **Jest dubbingowany przez Cezarego Nowaka (inną osobę niż pozostałe skórki). **Propozycja jego powstania pojawiła się na forach, gdzie zyskała wielką aprobatę wśród fanów. **Dodatkowo występował w filmie promującym klienta gry na komputery Mac. * **Na tle jego portretu widać go w czasie przymierzania strojów. **Na obrazku widać maski , , , oraz , a także stroje , , i . **Dodatkowo z prawej strony widać w masce . **Dzieli temat z . * **Nawiązuje do bohatera gry z serii'' Soul'' – Astarotha. * **Jest wzorowany na postaci Groma Hellscreama pochodzącej z gry World of Warcraft a model do postaci Axe'a z serii DotA. * **Jest jedną z 5 skórek będących oddaniem hołdu tajwańskiej drużynie Taipei Assassins, która wygrała Mistrzostwa Świata 2. Sezonu. **Reprezentuje Lilballza. **Pozostała czwórka, która wystąpiła w tamtym ostatnim starciu to: , , i . * **Dzieli temat z , , , , , , , , , , i . * **Jest nawiązaniem do stylu wrestlingu, który nazywa Lucha Libre. **Nosi wiele podobieństw do The Ultimate Warriora, wieloletniej gwiazdy i wielokrotnego mistrza WWE. **Dzieli temat zapaśników z , i . cs:Dr. Mundo/Galerie de:Dr. Mundo/Skins & Trivia en:Dr. Mundo/Skins es:Dr. Mundo/SkinsTrivia fr:Dr. Mundo/SkinsFaitsDivers ru:Dr. Mundo/SkinsTrivia sk:Dr. Mundo/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów